Intra-uterine pressure can be used to monitor health of a pregnant woman. Technology for measuring such a pressure (sometimes referred to as intra-amniotic pressure) is described in the 1957 article by C. N. Smyth entitled “The Guard-Ring Tocodynamometer.” Current technology for noninvasively measuring pressure is inadequate.